


Cover Art for The 'Scotch' Series by Earlgreytea68

by Cleo_Calliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Earlgreytea68's 'Scotch' Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for The 'Scotch' Series by Earlgreytea68

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything Is Chess (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337636) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This series is a classic of the fandom from one of the best author's in the fandom. I can't tell you how many times I've read it, because I've lost count. So, here is my second cover for this series.
> 
> If you haven't read it, you're totally missing out.


End file.
